


Restart

by Moonshinez



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is sent to a different timeline by accident, M/M, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Smut, Timelines, beware because, but dont worry ill give the others the spotlight here and there, i had a dream about this, so here i am, this is gonna be fuuunnnn, this is mostly a seph/cloud thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshinez/pseuds/Moonshinez
Summary: After finally getting rid of Sephiroth once again, the group can finally focus on helping restoring the plant back to normal and focus on themselves. But, not all goes well. Of course Sephiroth is still kicking around and is rapidly getting closer to his goal. the group seek help, meeting a rather shady guy, that claims he can help stop such events from happening, even claiming that he can bring back lost friends. but not in the way the group had thought. The man explains that he can send them back in time, back in time to stop shinra and sephiroth before they even the upper hand. the group agrees. Next thing happens and Cloud wakes up alone in the slums church but, something seems a bit off....
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. What happened

**Author's Note:**

> alright bois lets get this show on the road
> 
> This is starting off when Cloud wakes up from his "nap"

"Everything is black."

"My head is pounding."

"It feels like i've been brought back from the dead."

'My body feels...... numb"

Trying to focus on something other that the string pain rushing though Clouds body, a bright flash hits him and jolts upwards. Trying to catch his breath he notices out familiar the area is. Adjusting to whatever he just when though, takes in his surroundings, he knows this area.

"wher- The church?'

Looking down at the flower bed he's been lying on, to the flowers that still grow in the small area when wooden floor boards should be. He's inside the church. But its not the same, the church isn't as badly damaged as it was before, the area seems like its being maintained by someone but no one has set foot in here in a few years. Cloud collects him self together, a bit dizzy he gets up. He has his sword and all his items as he did before blacking out. He places his hand on one of the church benches, sliding his hand across each one as he makes his way to the exit.

"How the hell did i get here? and out of all places....why.. here"

painfully memories flash across Clouds mind, trying the best he can to block it out. He flips out his Phone.

"I might as well try and find the others'

"I wounder how far back that guy set me.. Hmm i can check the bar, maybe Tifa is there "

Thinking quicky back to the man saying that Cloud has been sent back in the past, maybe so far that the AVALANCHE isn't even put together.

"No harm in trying but i can't go out looking like this" cloud pockets his phone and makes his way

Exiting the church carefully to no run into someone, picks up a couple pieces of clothing on the way, enough to make sure he was covered up so no one could make out who he was. Cloud waste no more time and starts collecting what he can to find Tifa while exploring midgard and find what else has change. Cloud spent about a week getting what he could and looking around, noticing that everything seems the same, a few differents here and there but nothing to much to makes it foreign to Cloud.

On his way to find Tifa, Cloud gets a few weird stares but trys to ignore it, pasting two guards who was giving cloud glares and for a bit started following him. cloud makes a couple quick turns to lose them which he successfully does. While make his way back on track he notices that more and more guards are around and most even staring at him. ignoring it as he gets closer to the bar.

Cloud makes it the the bar, glad to see it's still open, heads inside. Everything is.. different? in its own way. the bars looks the same as when cloud had first seen tifa in years. But it gave off some weird feelings, as if he was in some sort of dream. it seemed so sur-real to him. Trying to wipe the thought just before.

"Welcome to the 7th heaven, how can I help you" she said in a sweet tone

A familiar voice from the side of cloud, turning over to see tifa standing behind the bar cleaning up a bit, the bar isn't to busy but enough to drown out each of the conversations happening around him from different tables. Cloud approaches the bar, taking the seat close to where Tifa stood.

"Give me something hard" cloud says with quick glance at her

she nods her head "On it" placing the cup she had in her hand down quickly spins around and mixes a drink for Cloud

'Here you are" she slides the cup to Cloud who picks it up in one swift movement. Downing the whole thing in one go, sets the glass down. He ways to say anything. Feeling like she staring him down, Cloud goes to say something but is quickly cut off by her.

"Sorry but do i know you, you just give off a vibe, like we've meet before"

With that Cloud looks up at tifa, pulling the hood he had over his face back enough to show his face. She gasps lightly at the him. He stops before she can say anything.

"It's great to see you Tifa" giving her a gentle smile "We need to talk but not here"

Tifa simply nods and waves at cloud to follower her to the back. She brings him down to where they would have their meets for AVALANCHE. taking the long way down since the quick way is in front of the bar, make their way down.

"It's soo good to see you cloud, i've missed you some and it looks like you-"

Cloud is quick to cut her off

"I need your help, i need AVALANCHE's help, I have a lot to explain but to put it simply for now. I'm from the future, or a different timeline, im not sure which yet."

"I'm sure the others will be happy to know you want our help but with what?"

Cloud takes a deep breathe and began's to explain everything he could, ending it he sums up the main goal. 

"I'm here to stop ShinRa and Sephiroth before they kill the plant, and before you ask, yes, if you help me, i'll help you. You need info on ShinRa, the layout, plans, classified info, anything, i can get it for you no problem, i know how to get in and out of there like the back of my hand"

Tifa stands a bit shocked for a few seconds but snaps back to the convo.

"You can really do that"

"Yes' Cloud says flat out

Tifa thinks about it before speaking

"I'll have to ask Barret if he's good with this which he most likely will be"

Tifa turns to the phone sitting on the table, dialing a number and waiting as it rings. They talk for a bit, doesn't so like hes mad about it, no yelling or cussing. Tifa hangs up and walks back over.

"He's good with the plan. He actually seemed excited about it."

"Alright, better to get this started sooner than later. I'll make my way over to ShinRa and find the Cloud thats there, we dont need two of me walking around. once that's done i can slow start making my way up and get what ever we need"

"Sounds great, but what are you gonna do with the uuhh cloud from this time"

Thats a good point, Cloud brought his hand to his chin thinking about it. Cloud looked up sharply remembering that he has been working on a new materia that knock said person out for a few days, the longest it knocked someone out for was a whole 3 months and they woke up fine.

"I have a materia that will the trick. It will put the person under a sleep spell sort to say, the longest it worked for was 3 months which is a good amount of time, and if he wakes up we can use it again. Its from what i seen so far harmless."

"Alright then its a plan!" Tifa said happily

" I'll give you guys updates every 2 weeks or so"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(IN SHINRA'S TRAINING ROOM)

A harsh bow is delivered to the blond as his and the opponents swords clash, The blond standing his ground and pushes his opponent back, fixing his stance and blocking the next two bows perfectly. He swiftly kicks his opponets legs in from under him and quickly brings the tip of his sword directly to the center of disarmed mans throat.

The man beneath the blond starts laughing and the blond follows with a small giggle.

"Good job Cloud, you're getting better everyday. Starting to make me think your a better cut for second then me!"

Cloud gives Zack a smirk as he puts his hand out for Zack, which he happily accepts, jumping right onto his feet again while brushing himself off.

"That fun but its time for you to get back now, and hour is and hour. Don't need to hear it from lieutenant hydes about bring his students back on time." Zack said leaving the training room with Cloud following behind him. "Fair enough, next time don't go so easy on me. I wanna see how much i can take"

Zack gives a small laugh and stops to looks at cloud before they head different ways

"Alright we'll see spikey, tomorrow, remember 1600 hour sharp and dont be late"

the blond nods before he disappear and Zack is left there standing. Taking in on the thought on how good cloud has gotten since they first started sparring.....

That was The last time Zack last seen Cloud in the past 6 months. Standing in the same place he last seen his friend made his feel nauseous. 

Interrupted by the ring of his PHs. Quickly taking it out to read the message. It's from Sephiroth, 

Message reads:  
Sephiroth: Report to my office ASAP

Zack shrugged, shoving the PHs in his pocket and making his way up to Sephiroths office for whatever reason. Elevator doors open as zack makes his way over to the Sliver Generals doors,barely even getting a chance to knock a deep smooth voice from the other side

"Come in" 

"You rang for me" zack said in a cheery tone

Sephiroth with a stern glare looks at zack then simply leans forward to lay the file on the other side of the desk

"Yes, Reports show a strange figure lurking around midgard, I want you to check it out and deal with it"

Shifting his gaze back down to the new file opened in front of him

"Report back the you're done"

Zack picks up the file and reads though it, not really interested looks over to the file Sephiroth is currently reading 

File reads:

Strange figure  
last seen near the church, and slums  
5'8  
medium to small build  
possibly male  
about 20-25  
residents say when encountered the person has a strange low glowing color of blue. Seems to be carrying something large on its back, Quick, and hard to track.

Now Zack was interested 

flipping lazily though the photos of the file zack had in hand, didn't seem like the guy was a threat, just weird looking.

"That's it? I came allll the way up here for a report of some weird looking hobo thats scaring some people??" 

Sephiroth not moving simply looks up at Zack and cocks an eyebrow

"Percisely." he said in a monotone voice.

"Why are you giving this to me tho its nothing big, its a problem that can resolve its self"

Not getting an answer, Zack closes the file and lays it down on the desk and leans over to hover over and read Sephiroths file

'Do you mind, Fair?"

"Not really" zack said in a joyful tone that will definitely annoy Sephiroth if he kept it up "what thats about, looks more interesting. And those photos, hmm oh yes very interesting"

Sephiroth brings his hand up to his face to rest in "Zack im not in the mood right now, im trying to my work and you being you is interfering with that" 

Zack still hovering over " Thats fine, you're good at muti-tasking" Watching Sephiroth flip though the pictures of the figure, see on that catches his eye. Quickly putting his hand on it to stop Sephiroth from continuing. 

'Zack move your han-" Zack interrupts "That looks like cloud" Zack is quick to Sephiroths side to examine the photo closer.  
'Look, that hair, those eyes, thats gotta be cloud!!!" Zack declared, so happy hes basically jumping on the spot. 

"Hmm perhaps, Looks like we may have found Strife" Sephiroth said with a hint of joy as well. he admit the cadets will power to better himself. So much so Sephiroth thought on mentoring Cloud.

Zack was so happy, after 6 months he may have found his best friend. 

Hopefully this Cloud is the Cloud they are looking for.

It would be ashame if the future cloud got pulled into shinra so fast, now that would be a problem......


	2. Sounds like a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets the rest other the gang but its not just tifa and barret like it was in his time line, Everyone is there but, not aerith or red. He explains that hes sure that he was sent to a different timeline and not back in the past like he was told. Cloud explains the plane to the others who agree on following it but one thing leads to another and things backfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH boy we finally get some action and new people

Cloud has spent a few months in what he most likely thinks is a different timeline. Everything is definitely different, the more he explores the more this becomes unfamiliar and new to him. 

Finally meeting the others from this timeline has a sit down with them and tells them that he believes he was sent to a different timeline and not back to the past. He explains that Sephiroth goes insane due to the secrets ShinRa had kept from him. Telling that they all bantered together at first to stop ShinRa but Sephiroth decided to jump in as well and cause so problems for the group. He adds quickly that it is a bit weird that everyone is here since where he's from they all met on their travels around the globe

Explaining how Sephiroth had been messing with Clouds head since day one on meeting him, how he had an identity crisis think he was his friend Zack, how sephiroth killed aerith and used cloud to hand over the black materia.

He quickly gives a brief summary of the aftermath. After defeating Sephiroth, these things called “Remnants” who were basically Sephiroth split into three brought him back with whatever was left of jenova.

Ending off with that apparently once again Sephiroth was back and without the group knowing has gotten dangerously close to his goal, and that the only way to really stop him now was to mess around with history. But explained that he didn’t understand how going to a different timeline will help his timeline.

“Thats one hell of a fucking story blondie,It’s about time you told us the whole thing” Barret says flaty. He was obviously taking back by it with the thought of that same scenario happening to his plant. 

“What do you propose to do Cloud” Vincent steps in to view 

“My plan is to infiltrate ShinRa, I’ll spy on them and collect anything that will put us one step ahead of ShinRa and Sephiroth. But before i can do that I have to find the me from here but he's nowhere to be seen” 

Vincent directes his gaze to the ground then to cloud unsure of of what to say but speaks up 

“I’ve done some spying on ShInRa the best I could, and from what I heard is that you’ve when missing 6 months ago, Everyone may think you’re dead. It could be an opening but it also has some flaws if we go with this plan.”

Tifa cuts in “Vincent” She says his name in a shaky voice “Do you by chance know for sure what happened to this Cloud?”

Vincent just shakes his head

Yuffie jumps in on the convo “This is definitely a good opening for cloud to use to his advantage” 

With that they all agree that the plan will follow forward. Tifa is first to make it up stairs, taking the the back entrance since the bar is still open and she left her co worker to attend. Everyone leaves to get what they need to prepare for whatever they need but Cloud stays down stairs for a bit. Tifa goes to join Cloud downstairs but the loud entrance made by two ShinRa Guards had her spin around in a heartbeat. As they make their way over to her she gets ready to press the button under the counter to alert cloud to get out quickly.

“How may I help you two?”

The first guard to enter answers “Reports say a strange figure has been in this area quite a few times. We are going to each resident to search for this figure.” 

“Well as you can see no one is here as i’m closing up for the day so if you could come back another day-”

Cutting her off, the guard at the back whispers something into his radio. 

“We will be inspecting the area today, if you resist we will have to take you in with us”

As the guard starts to look around another two guards, one with what she thinks is a sniffing dog. The guard holding the dog puts a cloth up to it and lets the dog go.

The dog starts to wander around the bar, she notices that the dog isn’t just wandering it knows that whatever smells like that cloth is here. They are looking for Cloud. But how, know one knows he’s here, and how do they have a piece of cloth that smells like Cloud, is it from the one that’s from this time. She stops her train of thought as she sees the dog head towards the bar in the direction downstairs. The guard that came in with the dog takes it and whispers to the other three guards then leaves with the dog.

The guards head to where the dog had the pointed to, about to go behind the bar down stairs tifa stops them.

“Sorry boys but you can’t go down there, employs only”

“Ma'am move out of the way or we will use physically focus”

Tifa, still standing in the way, pushes the button before she blocks off the door with her body.

“Employs only fellas”

With that the guard goes to grab tifa who moves away from the action, grabs the guard by the wrist, twisting it and herself the throw the guard across the room who lands into a table. The other guard quickly called for backup and that they had found the man. Tifa wasn’t quick enough to stop the call. 

She put all focus on the guard who had sword ready in hand, charges at her, he swings but tifa just ducks under him and delivers a harsh bow it the back of the guards leg, hitting the ground tifa brings her foot to meet the side of the guards head which knocks him out 

Tifa calls out to Cloud.

“Cloud, run out the back!!”

Five other guards came rushing in and head straight to tifa

Cloud heard Tifa call out and followed what she said. Collecting his stuff then grabbing his sword in hand ready to fight whatever he's gonna encounter outside, Finding the door to the back and rush out. 

Cloud makes his way around to peek at what's happening at the front.  
“Shit” he whispers under his breath. The bar is almost surrounded by guards. The only way to get away is to jump through the crowd of guards. “No way i'm getting away without getting noticed by all of them.”

A voice yells at Cloud from where he had exit the 7th heaven,

“Stop and surrender, you’ve been surrounded” the guard makes a charge at cloud, He jumps over the man causing him to fall flat. The yelling alerts the others 

“Shit. looks like I'm running.” Cloud brings his sword to up ready to fight, thank gaia that he had the fusion sword with him. Running through the the crowd , dodging and blocking each swing attack directed at him 

Cloud brushes though and makes his way to a clearing, he takes a look back to see about 10 guards following him while the others disappear, most likely to try and trap cloud. He puts up his hood to try and hide himself so no more attention is drawn to him. While running though midgard he hits sector 7 sooner than he thought and then.

“For a small guy, you’re pretty fast”

Cloud looks at the voice that had made the comment. Shaken to his core, he doesn't know how to respond to the figure in front of him. It's been so long since he last saw him, he could believe who was in front of him.  
He whispers though his heavy breathing, soft enough the man doesn't hear him

“..zack.”

The raven haired man gives Cloud a smirk 

“It was pretty hard to keep up with ya. Hmm in person you seem a bit different.” 

Cloud takes a step back

“Come on there's no more hiding” Zack puts out his hand

“Spikey”

Cloud shallows hard, that nickname, it's been so long, it's too overwhelming for him. Cloud keeps his identity hidden, even though its Zack he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just shakes his head while taking another step back, he doesn't want to hurt his friend but he can go letting him know he's here, even if he's gonna see him again right now is too soon.

“You’re not Cloud.. Hmm well you still gotta come with me, whether you volunteer or not “ Zack brings his sword to cloud who is quick to return the same action, pointing the fusion sword to his friend.

“By force it is then” Zack moves forward to land a bow to cloud but he just blocks it, trying not to hurt zack he makes a run.

“Hey way come back!” Cloud jumps on the closest thing to the rooftops, as smooth as ever he makes it up. Jumping rooftop to rooftop he sees zack across him jumping too.

As Cloud looks forward again he see someone two rooftops away and he's in no mood to see this man.

Standing there, the man that took everything he had, his sanity, his friends, zack.

In the haze of anger he heads to the Silver demon standing there, a mocking grin is plastered on his face as he also makes his way over to Cloud.

Cloud brings his sword to met Sephiroths 

“It’s good it see you, Cloud’

That damn line gets Cloud every time. The way he says his name. He stares him in the eyes. Anger icey blue eyes met stern jade green ones.

Cloud breaks the connection their sword has made, Cloud takes another swing at Sephiroth who moves only an inch to dodge, Cloud takes another swing after the other. They're swords crossed every now and again between each bow sent to the Silver haired man.

Sephiroth questions if that statement of the man but no avail, the man just continues to attack him 

Cloud jumps a top of a box to swing down at Sephiroth, He moves and makes his way behind Cloud. Cloud turns his head, their faces only a few inches from each other Cloud freezes in place. That sick bastard is smiling, he's enjoying this, of course he's enjoying this It’s fucking Sephiroth.

“Feisty aren't we” 

Cloud jumps back before Sephiroth could grab him, that was a close call. Zack starts making his way over to the two. Zack calls out to Sephiroth who glances over to the man, giving Cloud the advantage to run. Cloud is quick to disappear once again.

“Damn it he got away”

Sephiroth a small hum of agreement

“It’s stranger is strong, stronger than Cloud ever was.”

“So what you’re saying is this guy might or even not be cloud!?”

Sephiroth shakes his head 

“No, the man resembles cloud, No one can mistake those eyes. But yet again he fought with the strength and training of a 1st class SOLDIER and cloud never got around to receiving his mako injections furthermore cloud just made 3rd, he hadn't even begun his training.”

"Plus too he had no response to any remark or comment to him being cloud" 

Zack gives a loud sigh of disappointment

“I got my hopes up for nothing, this is pointless”

“We still need to capture him, he's a threat till more is learned”

Sephiroth looks at zack who is clearly upset.

“Maybe this man knows the whereabouts of Cloud” Sephiroth says to try and give his friend some hope back.

Zack looks up happy again “You got a point there!” 

Sephiroth lets out a small chuckle “Lets head back”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud makes his way but he decides the church is good for now since he had just ran for what felt like his life. Making his way in looking at the ground, too tired to look up. Almost reaching the flower bed he takes a look and someone is there.

Not yet able to tell who it is, brings his sword up once again to attack but stops he gets a good look at who it is,

Again he is filled with shock.

“Aerith…”

She looks up

“Hello there, who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If yall get confused on which cloud is which then ill give them lables like future cloud would still be cloud and past cloud would be P.Cloud. but that would only be fore a bit since we are focusing on future cloud heheheh


End file.
